Love In A Locker Room
by ninjacolfer
Summary: Kurtofsky smut. Kurt/Karofsky


Karofsky was getting undressed after a close game. McKinely had won by a long shot and he was exhausted. He decided to take a shower before he went home to save his mom's nagging. Shedding his shirt and slipping off his pants and football gear, he stepped in the shower. He was unaware of a certain ND member watching from behind the lockers as he groaned from the water's heat.

Kurt shuffled where he stood, he watched Dave undress, and noticed his body underneath the jock cover he always wore. Dave was so vulnerable, and this gave Kurt the power and courage to act next. Being quiet, he removes his clothes, making sure none of his buttons or belts clang against the floor. Finally standing naked, he walks to the showers to where Dave was. Dave stood facing away from Kurt, and so Kurt got a better view of his body as the water ran down with the sweat and dirt. Feeling the steam of the water, Kurt pressed his bare cold chest to Dave's back and placed his hands on Dave's chest. Kurt spoke in his ear, "Let's get clean together okay?"

Dave gasped as he felt another body behind him. He shivered at Kurt's words and turned around to face him. The other boy was completely naked and in his reach. Karofsky's mouth fell open as his eyes trailed down. Kurt leaned forward, closing his jaw with his hand and kissing him hard. This moved Karofsky backwards so that he was against the cold shower wall. "Do you want this?" Kurt murmured.

Dave grabbed Kurt's face like he had done before and kissed him hard and passionately before he replied. "Yes, oh god yes." Then he moved his hands down ward grabbed Kurt's ass hard, making him gasp in his mouth. Kurt leaned up wards and grabbed Dave's hair for a rougher kiss. Kurt lifted his leg around Dave's hip ready to get picked up by him or laid down on the tiles. He was so ready for Dave - all of him. Dave spread the fingers where his hands were on Kurt's ass, and his index finger brushed hard on Kurt's hole. As sensitive as he was, Kurt gasped again, and ground his hips against Dave, needing more.

He raised his hand and slid two fingers into Kurt's mouth, moaning as Kurt sucked on them eagerly. He let his hand back down and felt around for the other boy's hole. He slid them both in the same time, his eyes fluttering closed as Kurt whined into his mouth. He pumped them in and out, trying to loosen him up. "Relax." Dave grunted. Kurt nodded and ground down again, wanting more of those thick fingers.

Kurt thrusted his hips back and forth, wanting more friction, and more of Dave's fingers in him. Dave quickened his pace more and more, then added a third finger, and Kurt had begun to moan steadily into his mouth. "Hey, if you don't want to be caught you need to shush or I'll stop." Kurt nodded, and moved his mouth to Dave's throat and began sucking and biting on the smooth skin there. Kurt could feel Dave's cock poking against him hard, and got hornier just feeling it against him as Dave continued to fuck him with his fingers. "Are you ready for me?" "Yes…" Kurt breathed out, barely containing his lust.

His fingers fell out with a lewd "pop!" and he held onto Kurt's hips as he sunk down onto Dave's large dick. He threw his head back and groaned as he was engulfed in such sweet and hot heat. Kurt's body trembled as he was filled to the brim with Karofsky's cock. "You can move.." "Are you sure?" Kurt leaned down and groaned into Dave's ear, "Just fuck me." He didn't have to be told three times. He started to gently rock his hips into Kurt, earning soft moans and whined. "You're so big..."

Dave smirked as he rocked his hips hard and harder into Kurt, wanting to drive Kurt crazy. The water kept on raining on top of them, as Dave thrusted hard into Kurt that Kurt's skins began to slap against the tile of the shower. It was cold, but him getting fucked by Dave quickly warmed him up. Dave was concentrating on pumping into Kurt's tight virgin hole that was snug and warm around his cock. He was so close to coming that his legs were slowly going numb from his coming orgasm. Then he kept on hitting Kurt's prostate, making him gasp out and arch his back against the tiles.

"Oh my god..." Kurt breathed. "Right there...h-harder." Karofsky did as he was told and fucked Kurt at a violent speed. They were moaning and whining and Kurt was thrashing as he rode Dave's thick cock. Kurt couldn't take it anymore with his prostate being hit again and again. "Nnnggg...Dave." He wrapped his arms around Karofsky's shoulders and moaned into his neck. "Come for me..." Dave whispered, fucking Kurt's hole faster and deeper. He choked on a moan and shook as he neared his orgasm.

Kurt bit down hard of Dave's shoulder, hard enough that he thought that he broke skin. Dave gasped out from Kurt biting him and came hard, and Kurt came too between their chests. Some of it got on Dave's chin. The orgasm became too much for Dave and he slumped down in the shower, Kurt still holding on to him. They were breathing hard, the water slowly washing away Kurt's come. Getting some of his strength together, he lifted Kurt up and pulled out of Kurt, feeling the warmth of his come spill out. Kurt's mouth was still on his neck and he was sucking on the skin. "Kurt, stop, I don't want a hickey." "I want you to have one. I want you to see it for…" Light kiss on the neck. "A long…" Light bite on the bruise showing. "Long time." Dave shivered, almost getting hard from this alone.

Dave groaned, feeling his neck pulse. He lifted Kurt's head and kissed him, softly, licking at his lips and swirling his tongue around Kurt's. They broke away, gasping for air and holding onto each other. "What just happened?" Karosky muttered. Kurt looked up at him. "We just had sex." "Yeah, I know, but why?" Kurt gave him an amused face. "Because I love you."

Dave looked Kurt in the eyes, looking to see if he was telling the truth. Kurt gave him a reassuring smile, and so he smiled back and kissed him again. There was passion and sweetness in this kiss. Dave felt confidence in himself, the boy he loved now loved him back. He felt freedom somehow, and began to explore Kurt's mouth, and Kurt willingly let him do that. Kurt weaved his fingers in Dave's hair and sat comfortably in the shower, still letting the water fall on them. Both of them not caring about anyone walking in. Or anyone seeing them simply loving each other nakedly in the showers. "I love you, too."


End file.
